Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2
(「キャプテン翼」ミュージックフィールド GAME.2) is the second of three soundtrack albums of the 2001 TV series ''Captain Tsubasa''. This CD album was originally published on 2002-05-15 under the label avex mode. Besides the background music, the album includes the second ending theme in TV size. A bootleg Taiwanese version of the CD was released by Alion International Records with catalog no. ALCA-8007. Tracks Gallery AVCA-14371.jpg|Clean cover AVCA-14371 case.jpg|Front case AVCA-14371 case back.jpg|Back case AVCA-14371 1.jpg|Inside contents AVCA-14371 2.jpg|Inside contents Videos |-|OST= File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 1 The theme of the wing File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 2 Determination! File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 3 Their rivals i won File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 4 Over the Limit File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 5 Mixed File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 6 SAGURIAI File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 7 Wings BATAKE world stage. File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 8 DABUDABUYUNIFOMU File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 9 Greengrocery KAINA oil |-|OST (2)= File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 10 That day, far File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 11 No way ...! File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 12 Fear game File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 13 Rival File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 14 Ki Hee case f File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 15 Strategy File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 16 Bizarrerie File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 17 Smile and inadequate File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 18 Approach anxiety File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 19 When anxiety |-|OST (3)= File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 20 Fierce battle File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 21 Infiltration File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 22 Feeling of elation! File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 23 Friendship is forever File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 24 The future of dreams File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 1 Faixa 25 Daily practice File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 26 U's fluctuating File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 27 See you tomorrow File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 28 Kiyoshi morning of a new File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 29 The streets of South Ge |-|OST (4)= File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 30 Roberto young File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 31 Warm Encounter File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 32 To the national emergency File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 33 Time of joy File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 34 Silent night File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 35 And sorrow KORAE File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 36 Relishing the advent of a pleasure File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 37 Always win! File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2 Faixa 38 Wins (TV size) External links *Album info at aniDB *Album info at VGMdb }} de:Music Field Game 2 Category:CD albums